Tobias' POV
by Lana297
Summary: Tobias' POV. Before he became instructor of Dauntless. Before he met Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias Pov

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction :) Hope you like it !**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stand in an empty room and see my father enter with a belt the size of his forearm. I feel a shiver down my back as he removes my shirt. He swings his hand down and whips me in the spine. I think to myself '_9 more whips til it's over, he's nearly done'. _When my father finishes he slams my bedroom door shut and tells me to go to bed.

In a dream I see my mother, she glows in the sunlight. Her blond hair blowing and dark blue eyes shining. She looks prettier than I've ever seen. "_Tobias, come with me. You'll be safe with me." _I'm in a dandelion field. I run after my mother that I haven't seen since I was 8, but she gets farther away from me with every step that I take. I shout out my mother's name but she can't hear me, I try to scream as loud as I can but I give up and fall to the ground, on my knees.

I wake up to see my blinds pulled to the top, letting sunshine seep through. My father is standing at the foot of my bed, glaring at me with his dark brown sunken eyes. "Marcus, get out of my room" I say sharply "Don't you dare call me Marcus! I'm your father; I can do anything I want." He walks over to the side of the bed where I sit and shouts "Get out of bed" "I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you" I mutter "Or what, you're going to punch me! Ha-ha, I'd like to see you try" I get up and walk over to my cupboard to change into my usual factions outfit. The Abnegation wear simple clothes, grey. Once I'm dressed I see Marcus with the belt in hand. I run downstairs and out the door. He follows me but struggles to keep up. I dodge the holes in the ground and traffic lights that have fallen. I don't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sit at my desk and daydream about what could have been. I could've been a part of a loving family from Amity, could have been brought up by a friendly orphanage, but I wasn't I was a part of a family that wasn't loving or caring. My mother is dead and my father tortures me for entertainment. "Tobias, were you listening?" my teacher asks "Yes, Miss Latermore" "Then what is the Dauntless Manifesto?" Damn, how am I supposed to answer this? I search my brain for anything that could remind me of Dauntless. I remember now! We learnt this last year in Faction History "We believe that cowardice is the blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace." I grin "Thank you, Mr. Eaton, now if you were listening what do you think that manifesto means?" I don't answer. "I thought so!" she continues talking about what would happen if our factions disbanded. Erudite, Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation and Candor are all essential to our lives, if we didn't have these to keep us working; we wouldn't survive long out here. I hear the bell ring to say that it is time for our next class "Tobias, please stay back, I need to talk to you for 5 minutes" Miss Latermore get's up and opens the door for each student, being selfless, as always. "So... Mr. Eaton, what might you choose for your future faction?" "Why should I tell you? You don't need to know." I stare at the floor and look up to see a confused look on her face, a crease between her eyebrows. "I'm just worried, Tobias, that you won't complete initiation and become factionless" "You shouldn't be worried, I'm going to do well in any faction that I choose."

I walk outside and see our yellow bus pull up on the side of the curb. I see a girl with blond hair with her brother. I know her from somewhere, she seems familiar. As I walk on to the bus I find an empty seat and plop myself down, I think '_what is Marcus going to do when I go home?' 'Will he forgive me? Or will he whip me 10 times harder'. _The trip goes faster than I hoped and it pulls up at my house, Marcus is standing outside smiling. As I walk out of the bus, it drives away and his smile fades "get inside."

Today we have the usual, chicken breast, peas and potatoes. We don't talk. I get up and walk up the stairs. I find an album on the side of my bed; I think to myself '_Did Marcus leave this here? Why would he be looking at these pictures?' _I pick up the album, it's rusty and dusty, and I open it to find a picture of my family. Marcus, my mother and I are standing in a room full of grey. I flick through some photos and look up to find Marcus standing at my door with a belt in his hand, this time with a silver buckle with spikes. I shut the book and throw it on the floor. I think to myself '_This is the last time, he is never going to get away with this' _ I walk forward and take off my shirt. He swings and as it is in the air I catch the belt and take it from his hand. "What are you doing? Give me the belt back or you'll get into bigger trouble" while he says this his eyes look like glass and he looks like a doll. "At least I'm not a coward who tortures his son for fun" I want to feel triumphant but I don't I feel like I can't breathe, before he can reply, I collapse.


End file.
